Proteccion a Testigos
by YoceCullen Salvatore Swift
Summary: SUMMARY: Renesmee está en la mira de un peligroso asesino que le arrebata la tranquilidad en su vida, una paz que quizá solo el agente Black sea capaz de devolverle.
1. Tarde

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mi loca mente XD =D**

**SUMMARY:** Renesmee está en la mira de un peligroso asesino que le arrebata la tranquilidad en su vida, una paz que quizá solo el agente Black sea capaz de devolverle.

Hace un año ya que Renesmee Cullen se había mudado a Los Ángeles, ahora sus padres Edward y Bella vivían en Port Ángeles y aunque le habían pedido que se quedara con ellos la chica se negó, pues para ser sincera Nessie a sus 28 años quería algo más y en Los Ángeles tenía la corazonada de encontrar aquello que llenara su vida y fuera realmente su pasión.

Intentó buscar por el lado de la música por la insistencia de su papá, pues parecía que la música estaba en sus venas pero en las suyas no, y su madre, bueno no podría decirse que tuviera algún talento en especial y por ese lado tampoco había heredado nada.

Pero había algo que le llamaba la atención y era eso por lo cual se había mudado a la gran ciudad, ella quería ser parte de algún periódico conocido y poder ser la escritora de alguna sección, pronto lo logró, empezó enviando artículos a un periódico conocido, al principio no hubo ninguna respuesta, pero después de unos meses tuvo el resultado esperado.

La habían contratado para ser parte de unos periódicos más conocidos, su función allí era escribir acerca de los logros de la sección policiaca, reportar la lista de criminales atrapados, las hazañas de los policías durante los rescates o las obras de humanismo que se llevaban a cabo cada tres meses, al principio tenía sus dudas acerca si esa sería realmente su vocación pero al darse cuanta de que la apasionaba estar en busca de historias reales y llenas de intriga como los casos sin resolver que se presentaban a diario en la comisaría.

Renesmee ponía especial empeño en aquellos casos de criminales prófugos, con la esperanza de que sus artículos fueran de ayuda, los escribía con especial precisión e incluso se ponía a investigar sobre ellos para dar a las personas un buen artículo que leer.

Pronto ella sobresaltó en el mundo del periodismo, y por fin la chica con un simple sueño había conseguido ser buena en algo y que eso la llenara profesionalmente, Nessie era una chica joven y con una vida productiva y feliz por delante.

En la gran ciudad ella ya era lo bastante conocida como para que el periódico tuviera más índice de ventas, como para que su cara fuera fácil de reconocer y como que para que tuviera que trabajar el doble que los demás para dar a sus lectores un buen artículo.

-Renesmee, ya es tarde, no es bueno que siempre seas la última en salir-dijo el jefe de edición quien estaba por salir ya del edificio.

-Lo se George pero de verdad te prometo que solo será por esta vez-dijo ella soltando un gran bostezo-además ya casi acabo.

-¿Tu artículo es sobre ese asesino que ha rondado por aquí estos días?-le preguntó su jefe mientras se inclinaba sobre el monitor para observar mejor el artículo.

"**ASESINO INCÓGNITO CONTINÚA LIBRE"**

Eso es lo que decía el título principal, Nessie se había intrigado aún más pues se hablaba de que podría ser un asesino serial con algún tipo de patrón y también se hablaba de la teoría de que pudiera estar más cerca de donde ella trabajaba.

-Si, ya sabes que me gusta ayudar a la policía en los casos más difíciles, además debo admitir que me asusta un poco que cada vez esté más cerca de aquí-dijo Renesmee sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de quitarse la idea de que un asesino se acercara a su trabajo.

-Por eso no quiero que te quedes a estas alturas de la noche aquí sola en la oficina-le dijo él insistente, Nessie era valiente pero aparentaba ser una chica indefensa.

-No te preocupes, me iré rápido en cuanto acabe, te prometo que será la última vez-le dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Seguro que te irás pronto?-

-Seguro-prometió Nessie.

Después de eso George se fue y Nessie siguió escribiendo por horas sin darse cuenta de lo tarde que se había vuelto.

-¡Rayos!-se dijo para si misma cuando vio el reloj, ya eran las 2 de la mañana, y ella aún seguía allí, por suerte ya había terminado.

Renesmee mandó el artículo por correo al departamento de edición, apagó la computadora directamente del regulador de la luz, tomó su bolsa y poniéndose su abrigo salió del edificio.

Por suerte en aquella ciudad aún de noche había luces prendidas, pero para mala suerte esa noche no había taxis, Renesmee normalmente no tomaba taxis para volver a casa pues su casa quedaba a una distancia considerable pero ya era demasiado tarde y hacía frío, "tontos taxis" pensó para sí.

Renesmee empezó a caminar a prisa, no era bueno que se fuera a casa sola con la amenaza de un asesino suelto rondando por allí.

El camino parecía hacerse más y más largo, como si fuera un sueño en el cual por más que caminas no logras avanzar.

-¡Auxilio!-se oyó a poca distancia de allí, era una mujer y su gritó había sido tan lastimero que a Nessie se le puso la carne de gallina.

Ella pensó en huir rápidamente de allí, correr y llegar a casa antes de que ella fuera la chica en problemas pero como si ella no fuera la que lo estuviera pensando, corrió tras aquél grito pensando estúpidamente que podría ayudar.

Renesmee dio vuelta a la esquina, y fue cuando vio la terrible escena, un tipo rubio alto de complexión musculosa-cuya oscuridad del callejón ocultaba los rasgos del rostro-estaba asechando a una diminuta chica, ella parecía casi una niña de piel morena y cabello negro, el tipo la mantenía atrapada contra la pared y la besuqueaba en el cuello y labios.

-¡Suéltala!-gritó Renesmee mientras abría las piernas a la par de sus hombros, sostenía su bolsa en una mano con el puño cerrado en la otra y se ponía en posición defensiva, con la expresión furiosa, en ese momento la adrenalina recorría sus venas a toda velocidad, se sentía capaz de todo.

-¿Quién diablos eres?-le gritó el tipo volteando a verla con ojos endabliados dando un paso hacia delante sin soltar a la chica, la cual jadeaba violentamente en busca de aire, fue allí cuando ella pudo verlo claramente, cuando pudo ver una horrible cicatriz que atravesaba su mejilla, y todo su rostro viejo y maltratado.

-¡Eso no te importa! ¡Solo suéltala y vete maldito!-respondió ella lo más amenazante que pudo pero el asqueroso tipo solo se rió de ella.

-Vaya dos por uno ¡já!-y en cuanto dijo eso la chica que estaba contra la pared gritó de dolor, un grito desgarrador que sacó a Renesmee del trance de enojo, vio la escena y lo comprendió de inmediato, el cuchillo que el tipo traía en la mano ahora estaba ensangrentado y la chica que momentos antes había estado luchando por su vida ahora yacía tirada en el suelo con un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

-¡Tú eres el asesino!-dijo Renesmee con un grito ahogado, el asesino había hablado de un tal "dos por uno" y ella era la segunda chica a la que se refería, ahora tenía miedo no por la chica si no por ella y además la valentía que la había hecho meterse en ese lío se había ido como la vida de la chica en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿La famosa periodista Renesmee Cullen tiene miedo de investigarme un poco más?-le dijo el tipo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, Nessie se puso a temblar irremediablemente, la había reconocido, sabía que él era el asesino sobre del que escribía y que la tenía en sus manos, pues a pesar de sus enormes ganas de salir huyendo no se pudo mover ni un centímetro.

-¡No!-gritó ella mientras se daba la vuelta y emprendía la huída, por suerte ella era veloz y pudo mantener una pequeñísima distancia que quizá podría marcar la diferencia.

El tipo sin dudarlo salió tras ella, pues lo había reconocido y con el poder en el periódico lo acusaría si ella lograba escapar.

Renesmee siguió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello y eso era exactamente lo que pasaba, si ella no lograba escapar a tiempo moriría esa misma noche.

Renesmee volteó hacia atrás y pudo ver la silueta de un hombre que corría tras ella, y corrió aún con más ímpetu.

Pero un obstáculo impidió que continuara con su frenética carrera, Renesmee soltó un grito de horror al ver a otro tipo frente a ella, el hombre le tapó la boca y la atrajo hacia un rincón oscuro, por más que Renesmee trataba de liberarse le era cada vez mas difícil hacerlo, pues con la otra mano él la abrazaba mientras la jalaba hacia la oscuridad ocultándolos a ambos.

Renesmee era pequeña y delicada, no podía hacer mucho para liberarse pero aún así con todas sus fuerzas golpeó la entrepierna del hombre que la retenía, de esta manera logró liberarse.

El hombre hizo un gesto de dolor por el golpe recibido pero antes de que ella pudiera correr, el la tomó por el brazo, era un hombre fuerte y el pequeño golpe no había sido capaz de detenerlo.

-¡Cálmate por favor! No podemos dejar que nos descubra-dijo él susurrando pero no por eso su voz dejo de tener esa fuerza de orden, Renesmee no sabía si él estaba de su lado pero no había un riesgo más que pudiera correr, un asesino iba tras ella de todos modos, y el plural usado en las palabras de aquél hombre le había dado la seguridad de que ella no era la única en peligro, así que no opuso más resistencia y guardó silencio, esperando que esa no fuera su última noche.

Alo0! Bueno este es el primer capítulo de protección a testigos y espero les haya gustado, no se pero como que Jake y Nessie me inspiran para historias así jajaja, bueno este minificha ya está terminado así que si les gustó las invito a que continúen con…2.-Agente Black. Atte. YoceCullen.


	2. Agente Black

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mi loca mente XD =D**

**SUMMARY:** Renesmee está en la mira de un peligroso asesino que le arrebata la tranquilidad en su vida, una paz que quizá solo el agente Black sea capaz de devolverle.

-¡Cálmate por favor! No podemos dejar que nos descubra-dijo él susurrando pero no por eso su voz dejo de tener esa fuerza de orden, Renesmee no sabía si él estaba de su lado pero no había un riesgo más que pudiera correr, un asesino iba tras ella de todos modos, y el plural usado en las palabras de aquél hombre le había dado la seguridad de que ella no era la única en peligro, así que no opuso más resistencia y guardó silencio, esperando que esa no fuera su última noche.

Tan solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos escondidos ahí pero a ella le pareció una eternidad, el primero en salir fue él, vigilando hacia todos lados asegurándose que el peligro ya había pasado, tras haber revisado tomó a Renesmee por la muñeca y los dos caminaron rápidamente hacia un lujoso auto negro.

-Sube-dijo él con voz grave al mismo tiempo que le abría la puerta del copiloto.

-No-se limitó a decir ella.

-No te estoy preguntando, si no quieres que te maten por favor sube-

-Mira gracias por haberme ocultado de ese asesino pero ahora tengo que ir con la policía, él ya me reconoció y estoy casi segura que no me dejará en paz hasta verme tres metros bajo tierra-dijo Nessie estremeciéndose ante sus propias palabras.

-Agente Black para servirte-dijo el sacando una placa policiaca del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta-¿ahora ya puedes subir al auto?-dijo ahora insistente ante el rostro atónito de la chica.

-¡Eres policía!-bufó ella-¿No crees que si lo hubieras dicho antes te hubieras ahorrado unos cuantos golpes y tantos malentendidos?

-Creí que sería suficiente con haberte salvado la vida-le contestó él poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno…gracias pero aún así no pienso subirme a tu auto por que aunque seas un policía sigues siendo un extraño, ¿Cómo se que no me estás mintiendo?-cuestionó la chica.

-Si quisiera secuestrarte o matarte ya lo habría hecho-dijo él molesto ante la necedad de Renesmee cerrando la puerta del auto, cuando estuvo a punto de entrar por la puerta del piloto agregó-solo piensa un poco son como las tres de la mañana, un asesino te persigue y estarás sola sin protección-se encogió de hombros-pero como quieras es muy tu vida.

El agente Black subió al auto y lo encendió haciendo que este ronroneara señalándose listo para partir, Renesmee titubeó allí parada pero él tenía razón, irse sola a su casa o a la comisaría era demasiado riesgoso, él sería su única garantía de vida por el momento.

-¡Espera!-gritó ella cuando el auto comenzó a avanzar lentamente.

El auto se detuvo y la puerta del copiloto se abrió.

Renesmee subió rápidamente como si temiera que el auto volviera a avanzar y cerró la puerta de un azotón.

-Tranquila-le dijo Black al ver que la pobre chica temblaba de miedo aunque tratara de mantenerse seria en apariencia.

-Mira, ahora iremos a la comisaría para que te sientas más tranquila y puedas decirnos que fue exactamente lo que pasó-dijo él pero ella seguía callada, al parecer comenzaba a razonar lo cerca que estuvo de morir esa noche, Renesmee solo miraba hacia el frente con expresión vacía.

-De verdad, conmigo no te pasará nada solo necesitaremos que nos des la mayor cantidad de detalles posibles para poder atrapar a ese fulano y tú puedas andar libre y tranquila de nuevo-

-Si, creo que al menos podré hacer eso-dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

-¿Aún no me crees verdad?-preguntó él con la vista hacia delante pues conducía rápidamente.

-Para ser sincera aún no-ella lo miró-no es nada personal solo que no me explico como siendo policía no lo pudiste enfrentar, se supone que tu trabajo es atrapar a los malos-aclaro ella y el la miró de reojo.

-Bueno, te lo explicaré para que no pienses que soy un inútil-comenzó a decir mientras Renesmee se hundía en el asiento, de nuevo con la mirada difusa en el ambiente exterior, pero atenta a su explicación.

-Soy el agente Black y mi trabajo en las últimas semanas es averiguar y seguir los pasos de el famoso asesino que ha rondado la cuidad últimamente, justo hoy había logrado seguir la pista correcta, pero de pronto apareciste tú corriendo y un tipo detrás de ti, supuse de inmediato que él era el asesino-Renesmee se estremeció ante el recuerdo-al final solo tenía dos opciones, enfrentarme a él sin saber si estaba armado o acompañado; si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera sido seguro para ti pues hubieras quedado indefensa, así que me fui por la segunda opción, en ocultarte y salvarte de una muerte segura-explicó el agente mientras frenaba el auto y la volteaba a ver.

-Eso explica un poco las cosas, ahora me preocupa que ese tipo haya quedado advertido y solo vuelva a aparecer para terminar con la testigo que podría refundirlo en la cárcel-contestó ella con voz débil, a causa de lo reales que eran sus propias palabras.

-No lo creo, bueno tal vez haya quedado enterado de que había estado muy cerca de ser atrapado pero dudo mucho que pueda llegar hasta ti, te prometo que no te pasará nada-dijo él en un tono tan protector que Renesmee se sintió más segura con él a su lado.

Cuando el abrió su puerta para bajarse Renesmee reaccionó al fin, dándose cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la comisaría, ella no quería bajar del auto, del lugar donde segundos antes se había sentido segura, pero Black le abrió la puerta y extendió su mano para infundirle valor al bajar.

-Gracias-contestó ella.

El asintió con la cabeza y sin tocarla la fue guiando hacia la entrada donde estaban dos guardias, uno de ellos miró a Renesmee con gesto dudoso, como si pensara que fuera la "nueva chica" en la lista de Black mientras que el otro a juzgar por la cara que traía Nessie, más bien se apiadó de ella preguntándose que le podría haber pasado como para tener que ir a la policía a esas horas de la madrugada.

-Pasa y siéntate, volveré en unos minutos-le dijo Black mientras le habría una puerta a una pequeña oficina, pintada de color beige con apenas tres sillas y un escritorio, una silla de un lado y dos del otro, Renesmee se sentó en una de las dos, en la más cercana, pero en el instante en que él abrió la puerta para irse miró a Black con angustia.

-No te vayas, eres él único en el que confío, no me quiero quedar sola-le pidió ella.

-No te preocupes no iré lejos, además estás rodeada de policías, ese asesino es lo bastante listo para no entrar a buscarte aquí-le dijo él con el tono más tierno que pudo usar, era claro que Renesmee estaba asustada, él deseaba hacerla sentir segura pero no hallaba la manera de hacerlo.

- Este bien, si dices que no tardarás…-dijo ella, pero él ya había salido por la puerta.

Renesmee miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo, "aquí estoy segura" se dijo a si misma, no cabía duda que ella era valiente pero esa valentía la había hecho entrar a la lista de próximas a ser asesinadas, se había dado cuenta que su valentía no le ayudaba a defenderse físicamente de alguien más, ¿ahora como le haría para poder salir a la calle sin el temor de ser capturada?

-Sr. ella es Renesmee Cullen-la voz de Black la hizo sobresaltarse, los ojos de él se cruzaron con los de ella, a Renesmee se le aceleró el corazón, él continuó-la encontré casualmente mientras yo seguía la pista de James, ahora él la busca para acabar con ella-Renesmee dio un respingo ante sus palabras-ahora lo que ella nos tiene que decir es el por que James la persigue.

-Muy bien Señorita Cullen-comenzó a decir el comandante al haberla reconocido rápidamente, dirigiéndose a la chica-por favor se que está presionada por lo que pasó esta noche pero para que nosotros podamos hacer algo necesitamos que nos diga cada detalle de lo que pasó allá fuera.

Renesmee volteó a ver a Black con el nerviosismo reflejado en los ojos, él lo notó.

-Tranquila, puedes confiar en nosotros, ahora dinos cada detalle que recuerdes-respondió Black con voz firme.

-Bueno…-Nessie se giró hacia el comandante para poder mirarlo de frente-esta noche salí tarde del trabajo, quise tomar un taxi pero no había ninguno, supongo que fue por la hora; luego decidí caminar hacia mi casa pero en el trayecto escuché que una chica gritaba y fui en su auxilio-hizo una pausa para recobrar el aliento-en ese momento creí que sería capaz de detener al tipo que la acosaba…-Renesmee se sintió triste al ver que la valentía que la acompañó en aquél momento había desaparecido por completo y ahora se sentía vulnerable-

"La chica trataba de escapar pero él era demasiado fuerte, le grité para que la dejara ir pero eso solo sirvió para que él supiera que lo estaba viendo, al igual que ustedes, ese tal James me reconoció casi al instante y yo a él ya sería capaz de reconocerlo tras haberlo visto directamente a la cara, así que antes de perseguirme mató a la chica-a Nessie se le hizo un nudo en la garganta ante el recuerdo-yo lo vi todo claramente y James sabía que si yo escapaba lo denunciaría con la policía, fue por eso que empezó a perseguirme, yo gané un poco de ventaja pero si el agente Black no me hubiera salvado no se en que basurero estaría yo ahora.

Sorprendentemente Renesmee mantuvo la calma, en especial al mencionar la posibilidad de no haber podido pasar la noche, al menos no viva; pero al contrario de ella, el agente Black se estremeció ligeramente cuando Nessie mencionó la probabilidad de su propia muerte, él la veía tan pequeña y frágil que no podía imaginarla inerte en el suelo sin vida, una punzada de dolor cruzó su corazón.

¿Pero por que sentía ese instinto de protección? Tan solo la había conocido de poco tiempo y cruzado unas palabras con ella y ya había cambiado su entrenada mente policiaca de no relacionarse con las víctimas para ahora comenzar a preocuparse por una chica, Black resistió de la idea y de nuevo encerró sus pensamientos bajo llave en el más hondo de los rincones de su corazón.

-Vaya que nos enfrentamos a una fuerte persecución, por lo que nos dice señorita, ahora estamos totalmente seguros de que James es el responsable por los homicidios de Diana y Daniela Scott, Rachel Reed, Lorena Santos y la lista continúa pero por ahora lo importante es que en estos momentos la busca a usted y eso para nosotros es vital pues él tratará de encontrarla y cuando crea que está lo suficientemente cerca para hacerlo, nosotros estaremos allí para capturarlo-dijo el comandante con una sonrisa de orgullo ante su propio plan.

-¿Y yo que soy, un anzuelo que solo esperará a que sea picado?-respondió Renesmee poniéndose pálida al imaginar a ese James entrando a su casa y haciendo lo que le plazca con ella.

-¡Oh no! Claro que eso no pasará, usted será parte de nuestra protección a testigos-aclaró él.

-Jefe-protestó Black-por ahora no contamos con alguien que pueda cuidar de ella, todos los agentes destinados para ello ya están asignados a los protegidos correspondientes.

-Pero no podemos dejarla sin protección, James el asesino en serie más peligroso que hemos tenido anda suelto y está tras ella, él hará todo lo posible para silenciarla por siempre-respondió el comandante.

-¡Escúchenme!, ¡sigo aquí!-gritó Renesmee al ver que hablaban de ella como si fuera una niña que debe ser encargada a una guardería, los dos hombres voltearon a verla y guardaron silencio, al darse cuenta de ello Renesmee prosiguió.

-Se que lo que pasó esta noche no es sencillo pero bastará con ocultarme unos días en un hotel mientras ustedes lo capturan y listo, no hay problema si no hay quien me cuide, tengo 28 años y sabré como cuidarme-propuso ella pero los hombres la miraron como si en lugar de un plan para salvarse ella estuviera diciendo que se pondría un letrero luminoso en la frente con "JAMES AQUÍ ESTOY VEN POR MI" en la frente.

-Señorita claro que usted no puede hacer eso, estamos hablando de un asesino serial no de alguien que se estaciona en lugares prohibidos, su protección y su vida se han vuelto vitales para la corporación-

-Bueno, pero si no hay agentes ¿Cómo me cuidarán?-preguntó ella deseosa de ver como el comandante no podría hacer nada en contra de eso.

-Bueno, entonces es para mí un placer informarles que el agente Black será el encargado de su seguridad hasta que capturemos a ese homicida-

-¿! Qué!-preguntaron Nessie y el agente Black al mismo tiempo.

Alo0! Jajaja espero como siempre lo hayan disfrutado, y sinceramente desde aquí empieza mi parte favorita, awwwww jajaja XD en fin espero que les haya agradado lo suficiente como para querer continuar con 3.-Nada Personal, gracias por todo Atte. YoceCullen


	3. Nada personal

**A Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mi loca mente XD =D**

**SUMMARY:** Renesmee está en la mira de un peligroso asesino que le arrebata la tranquilidad en su vida, una paz que quizá solo el agente Black sea capaz de devolverle.

-¿! Qué!-preguntaron Nessie y el agente Black al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que escucharon, quien más que Black para manejar la situación-dijo el comandante radiante por su idea.

-Pero señor, mi trabajo es seguirle la pista a James, si la cuido a ella ¿Cómo terminaré mi trabajo?-preguntó Black contrariado, claro que quería que Renesmee estuviera segura pero no con él, ella era delicada mientras que él era bueno...el más duro de los agentes.

-Bueno cuidándola a ella quizá se entere de más datos y su captura será más sencilla y rápida-

-Pero…-comenzó a protestar Black, el comandante no lo dejó continuar.

-Pero nada Black, esta será una misión sin opción a dejar, la vida de la señorita Cullen ahora está en sus manos y confío que hará un buen trabajo-

-De acuerdo-Black se volvió hacia Renesmee-parece que ya no hay otra cosa que hacer aquí, es hora de irnos.

-¿Irnos? ¿Adonde?-preguntó la chica confundida, de acuerdo, Black era un policía pero aún así ¿como se iría con un hombre desconocido? ¿Por qué tendría que confiarle su vida tan fácilmente?

-No dejaré que te pase nada, a cambio tu dejarás todo en mis manos-dijo Black con tono serio mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿En verdad espera que me vaya con él?-preguntó Nessie molesta al comandante.

-Si quiere seguir con vida, si, además no hay persona más capacitada para cuidar de usted como él-dijo el comandante con tanta seguridad que Renesmee no pudo protestar y a regañadientes siguió al hombre que sería su pilar seguro durante un tiempo indefinido con la esperanza de que todo saliera bien.

Black solo esperó un poco antes de salir y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la comisaría, Renesmee apresuró el paso para no quedarse atrás, incluso tuvo que correr un poco para poder acortar la distancia entre ella y su nuevo protector.

-Se supone que debes cuidar de mi ¿recuerdas?-le recriminó la chica.

-Estoy al pendiente de ti, pero una cosa es ser tu nuevo protector y otra es tener que ser tu niñera-dio él en respuesta hiriendo un poco los sentimientos de la chica, como si ella fuera un estorbo en la vida del policía.

-Bueno y ¿Cuáles son los planes de protección?-preguntó ella rápidamente cambiando de tema.

-El primer paso es ocultarte un tiempo-

-¿Ocultarme? Eso definitivamente no, yo tengo trabajo que hacer y una vida con la cual seguir-se quejó Renesmee.

-No tendrás vida para seguir si James te atrapa, mi trabajo es darte protección pero no te seguiré a todos lados, si acepté es por que tú harás las cosas a mi manera-

Renesmee enfureció al darse cuenta de que este rollo de protección estaba fuera de control, odiaba dejar que otros manejaran su vida y que ella dependiera de las decisiones de otros.

-Entonces déjalo así, yo me iré a mi casa y tu captura a quien quieras, no necesito que me lo digas para saber que no quieres encargarte de esto y yo no seré quien te obligue a cuidarme-le dijo ella sorprendentemente tranquila, a lejos se veía que Black no tenía el más mínimo deseo de cuidar de ella así que ¿para que forzar las cosas?

-No puedo dejar que te vayas-

-No te preocupes, le diré a tu jefe que cuidaste de mí todo el tiempo-

-No es eso, lo siento ¿si? Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a tener que cuidar a alguien y ahora bueno es que tú eres…-hizo una pausa en busca de las palabras exactas-…tan delicada, no se si pueda cuidar de ti de la manera correcta-respondió él siendo sincero, él era rudo de gustos y soluciones sencillas, mientras que ella parecía ser más atenta y acostumbrada a detalles, atenciones que él no podía darle.

-¿Es por eso que se te hace tan difícil convivir conmigo?-ella soltó una risita nerviosa-créeme que por mí no hay problema, quizá si me tienes un poquito de paciencia no tiene por que ser tan malo-contestó ella, toda esa tensión era por su apariencia de niña rica cuando en realidad podía valerse por si misma más de lo que aparentaba.

-Parece que ahora yo soy el delicado-se pasó la mano por el pelo-bueno ¿Qué te parece empezar de nuevo?-le propuso él mientras estiraba una mano hacia ella.

-Desde cero-dijo ella apretando su mano con una sonrisa que causó en Black una oleada de tranquilidad, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, sin embargo él no sonrió.

Ambos caminaron hacia el auto de él, pero antes de que subieran Renesmee hizo una pregunta más.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre de pila?-

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?-

-Pues si vamos a convivir por un tiempo será mejor hablarnos de tú ¿no crees?-

-Soy Jacob Black-respondió él dándose por vencido, realmente hubiera preferido no tutearse pues el que lo llamaran por su nombre lo hacía sentirse involucrado y Renesmee Cullen no era la persona más adecuada para relacionarse, simplemente él no era para ella ni siquiera para ser su amigo, ya hacía un tiempo una mujer había logrado llegar a su corazón pero las cosas no habían tenido un final feliz.

Jacob le abrió la puerta del copiloto y la invitó a subir.

-Yo soy Renesmee pero casi todos me llaman Nessie-dijo ella mientras se acomodaba en el asiento, Jacob cerró la puerta sin decir nada más.

Jacob subió al auto y comenzaron a avanzar hacia las afueras de la cuidad, Renesmee sabía que Jacob comenzaba a ceder ante la idea de cuidar de ella pero por esa noche ya habían sido suficientes presiones y no quería forzar más las cosas.

-Aquí es donde vivirás un tiempo, al menos hasta que atrapemos a James-dijo él bajando del auto, Nessie hizo lo mismo, mientras miraba el enorme edificio frente a ella.

Jacob comenzó a caminar, esta vez con más calma, entraron al edificio y tomaron el ascensor, este se detuvo en el último piso.

-Bienvenida-le dijo él mientras abría la puerta.

-Gracias-dijo ella sorprendida de que él le diera la bienvenida.

Al entrar ella vio que el apartamento era sencillo pero acogedor, se sintió a gusto, era casi como su casa, con lo necesario para vivir a gusto.

-Vaya-dijo ella al no poder contener su sorpresa ante la decoración muy cercana a la suya, no podía creer que Jacob pudiera tener algo en común con ella.

-¿Qué?-preguntó él al verla sonreír.

-Nada, es solo que tu departamento es acogedor-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oye mañana iremos a tu casa para que puedas recoger lo que necesites pero por esta noche si quieres puedo buscarte algo para que te cambies-le ofreció él.

-¿Estas seguro?-preguntó ella nerviosa, ¿acaso le prestaría una camisa suya? Se cuestionó a si misma cuando él se dirigió a una habitación con puerta de madera.

-Creo que esto puede quedarte-dijo él con una pijama rosa en manos.

-¿De donde….?-comenzó a preguntar ella pero la expresión de dolor que se reflejó en Jacob la obligó a callar.

Renesmee tomó la pijama de manos de Black y en cuanto Jacob le dijo donde podría cambiarse ella se vistió con la suave pijama que le quedaba perfecta y salió al encuentro con él.

-Parece que me queda bien-dijo ella mientras él experimentaba miles de emociones, pues a pesar que esa pijama le había pertenecido a la mujer que más había amado, puesta en aquella chica de ojos preciosos daba una perspectiva totalmente distinta, a pesar de todo él mantuvo firme su expresión.

-Me alegro, pero ya es tarde y es hora de que duermas-dijo él cuando Renesmee soltó un gran bostezo.

-Eso creo-se estiró reflejando más aún el cansancio-bueno que tengas buenas noches y gracias por todo-dijo ella tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacia el sofá.

-Puedes dormir en la cama si quieres-dijo él siendo más atento de lo que Renesmee pudo imaginar pero no quiso abusar de más.

-No te preocupes, el sofá se ve lo suficientemente grande para mí, ya ves que no ocupo mucho espacio-dijo sonriendo de nuevo, el corazón de Jacob latió con fuerza, como si con cada sonrisa su corazón cobrara vida de nuevo.

-Si insistes-dijo él dirigiéndose hacia la habitación -buenas noches-dijo y apagó la luz.

Al día siguiente Renesmee se estiró sobre una superficie distinta, suave y más amplia.

-¿Qué ra…?-se iba a preguntar a si misma antes de darse cuenta de que había dormido en la cama en lugar del sofá.

Se levantó y miró a su alrededor, estaba en la habitación de Jacob, ¿pero como?, Renesmee salió a buscarlo y vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando lo encontró descansando en el sofá, todo doblado y en una posición que parecía todo menos cómoda.

Él seguía dormido y como no, si había tenido muchas emociones por una noche, ella sabía que quizá le molestaría que se tomara tantos derechos en un departamento ajeno pero quería corresponder a las molestias de alguna manera.

-¿Qué es ese olor?-preguntó Jacob desde la sala en cuanto despertó, pero ella no respondió, tan solo se mordió los labios nerviosa esperando que lo que le había preparado para desayunar fuera de su agrado.

Cuando Jacob llegó a la cocina el olor a huevos con tocino y pan tostado lo invadió por completo, además de la comida se podía apreciar el olor casero y el esmero con que Renesmee había preparado el desayuno.

-Espero te guste, se que no pagará lo que te hice pasar ayer pero quiero que esto sea lo más fácil posible-le dijo ella con los rizos alborotados de una forma adorable, al ver la escena y al verla a ella de nuevo un flashback aturdió la mente de Jacob.

-Gracias, no tenías por que hacerlo-le dijo él sorprendido ante aquel detalle.

-Y tu no tenías por que dejarme tu cama, además ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-le preguntó ella mientras servía la comida en un plato.

-Fácil-se echó un pedazo de pan a la boca, al terminar continuó-esperé hasta que estuvieras totalmente dormida y te llevé en brazos-respondió como si nada, la simple idea de haber estado en los brazos de Jacob Black la hizo estremecerse.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, por su parte Renesmee descubrió que detrás de esa apariencia ruda de Jacob se escondía un hombre sensible y caballeroso aunque tras la sombra de un oscuro secreto, su intención no era ser una metiche pero no podía dejar pasar el detalle de la pijama de mujer que él guardaba en su apartamento.

Por otro lado, Jacob no quería hablar más de la cuenta, con unas pocas frases y unas sinceras sonrisas Renesmee Cullen se había clavado duro en su corazón, ninguna otra chica había despertado esos sentimientos enterrados desde…bueno desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora eso había cambiado y aunque tendría mucho que perder, había mucho más para ganar.

Alo0! Bueno aquí ya se empieza a ver lo que pasará ¿verdad? Jajajaja bueno espero les haya gustado y creo que yo debo inventarme una nueva frase jajaja pero por hoy no estoy demasiado creativa, así que ya saben que si les gusta pueden seguir leyendo con

4.-Hermano. Atte. YoceCullen


	4. Hermano

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mi loca mente XD =D**

**SUMMARY:** Renesmee está en la mira de un peligroso asesino que le arrebata la tranquilidad en su vida, una paz que quizá solo el agente Black sea capaz de devolverle.

Por otro lado, Jacob no quería hablar más de la cuenta, con unas pocas frases y unas sinceras sonrisas Renesmee Cullen se había clavado duro en su corazón, ninguna otra chica había despertado esos sentimientos enterrados desde…bueno desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora eso había cambiado y aunque tendría mucho que perder, había mucho más para ganar.

-Dijiste que hoy podríamos ir a mi casa, no es que no me guste la pijama pero no quiero causar más dificultades, así podría ir por un poco de ropa, y cosas que necesite, pero no se si quieras acompañarme-

-Tienes razón, pero será rápido, no podemos darnos el lujo que James averigüe donde te encuentras-le dijo serio y Renesmee no debatió más.

-Gracias-y él asintió.

Al terminar el desayuno, Renesmee volvió a vestirse con la ropa del día anterior, Jacob se ofreció de nuevo a prestarle algo pero ella se negó, además ese día iría por más ropa a su casa y no había necesidad de traerle más recuerdos dolorosos a Jacob, él no lo había admitido pero ella se había dado cuenta de que esa pijama había pertenecido a una mujer importante en la vida del policía.

Al salir del apartamento el cielo estaba nublado, era temprano pero la lluvia era inevitable, el cielo estaba gris y gruñía anunciando una tormenta muy pronta, rápidamente Jacob y Renesmee subieron al auto de este, al ver que él no iba a decir nada, Nessie decidió hablar rompiendo con aquél incómodo silencio, además, si él se había sentido con la confianza de cargarla en brazos ella podía hacerle unas cuantas preguntas ¿no?

-¿Desde cuando eres policía?-preguntó Nessie inocentemente mientras volteaba a ver el perfil de Jacob, quien se mantenía serio y con mirada fija hacia el camino, pasaron los segundos y cuando la chica comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de obtener una respuesta él respondió.

-Pues desde hace bastante años, mis padres murieron cuando yo cumplí los 18, desde ese día decidí que quería ayudar a los demás y la manera en que lo vi posible fue integrándome a la policía-respondió Jacob con sinceridad, Nessie tenia claro que no era la historia completa pero agradeció que la respuesta fuera mucho más de lo que ella esperaba.

Jacob no dijo nada más, pero no era por que estuviera enojado con ella como creía Renesmee, si no que Jake no quería involucrar más a Renesmee en su vida, él no quería que ella compartiera la amargura que él llevaba cargando desde hacía ya 3 años, él no quería introducirla a su oscuro mundo, ya había cometido un gran error en el pasado y le había costado muy caro, no la arriesgaría a ningún peligro.

En el camino gotitas de lluvia chocaban con impaciencia en los vidrios, el silencio reinaba en el reducido espacio del carro, era de lujo pero era compacto para mayor velocidad, Jacob no contaba con pasajeros extra.

Pero la curiosidad consumía a Nessie, ahora no por el pasado del agente Jacob Black, si no ahora quería saber por que él cambiaba tan repentinamente con ella.

-¿Estas enojado conmigo?-preguntó la chica.

-¿Enojado contigo? ¿Tendría que estarlo?-preguntó el mientras que en las comisuras de sus labios se escondía una ligera risa de ironía, si tan solo ella supiera que él estaba furioso si, pero no con ella.

-Bueno…-la chica titubeó-es que tengo la sensación que te esfuerzas por mantener una barrera entre nosotros-al darse cuenta de que sus palabras parecían más a las de una novia a un novio agregó-se que estaré contigo solo hasta que atrapen a James pero si quieres que nuestra convivencia sea solo estrictamente lo necesario dímelo y sabré comportarme-le dijo ella con nostalgia, aún quería saber por que Jacob se atormentaba a sí mismo, no lo había reconocido en voz alta pero ella había notado las punzadas de dolor que se crispaban en su rostro.

-Renesmee, las cosas irían mejor si solo mantenemos solo la relación protector-protegida, así que yo creo que eso sería lo mejor-aceptó Jacob con voz inquebrantable, Renesmee hubiera querido tener una relación de más confianza con él pero respetaría su decisión, si él no quería ser su amigo ella mantendría la distancia.

No tardaron mucho para llegar a casa de Renesmee, ella entró suspirando de alivio por asegurarse que su hogar estaba a salvo, dio unos cuantos pasos cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie la seguía pues Jacob se había quedado en el umbral de la puerta donde la lluvia lo comenzaba a empapar.

-Vamos Jacob no te quedes allí parado-Renesmee lo tomó de la mano y lo haló hacia adentro-se que no llevamos mucho de conocernos pero si voy a estar de intrusa en tu casa por un tiempo quiero que sepas que mi casa es tu casa cuando quieras aún cuando solo seamos protector-protegida-dijo ella con una irresistible sonrisa, claramente la invitación la hacía de corazón y que Renesmee lo tomara de la mano en un gesto tan inocente lo cautivo por completo.

Era cierto que él mismo le había dicho que quería mantener la distancia pero aunque quisiera lo contrario, ahora no querría separarse de ella, apenas la conocía de un día o día y medio cuando mucho pero para él era como si la conociera de más tiempo atrás.

-Voy a empacar mi ropa y algunas cosas, prometo no tardar-ella sonrió de nuevo- siéntete como en tu casa-dijo ella mientras entraba a un cuarto y dejaba la puerta entreabierta.

Jacob agradeció el breve tiempo que tenía para poder pensar como lograría vivir con Renesmee por tiempo indefinido y sacarla de su mente a la vez.

¿Cómo podía darse el lujo de querer a alguien y más a una mujer si él ya no tenía el derecho de hacerlo? Por su culpa hacía ya tres años su prometida había muerto, por su trabajo Leah había pagado las consecuencias, ella era la luz que había alumbrado su vida y él la había apagado para siempre, Jacob se aborrecía tanto así mismo que se juró no querer y mucho menos amar a nadie jamás.

Ahora sin explicación alguna Renesmee Cullen se había clavado fuertemente en su corazón, no sabía si era cariño, amor o solo la deuda que sentía hacia la vida que ahora él sería capaz de morir por protegerla, él no dejaría que nada le pasara a la dulce chica que estaba en la habitación más cercana.

Black estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que un grito femenino lo sobresaltó de gran manera.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó asustado al correr hacía la habitación frenándose de golpe en la puerta del cuarto apoyando sus dos manos en el marco de esta.

-¡Tranquilo!-fue lo primero que dijo Renesmee para hacerle ver que se encontraba a salvo-no quería asustarte es solo que vi una araña en mi clóset al sacar mi ropa, les tengo mucho miedo-sus mejillas se colorearon por la vergüenza-lo siento, se que es una tontería pero no puedo evitarlo.

-No te preocupes, pero deberías saber que tienes unos pulmones muy fuertes-bromeó él para después volver a salir de allí, no quería que Renesmee viera el susto que se había llevado al pensar que le hubiera podido pasar algo aún estando bajo su cuidado, lo cual lo hubiera hecho mucho peor.

Jacob volvió a la sala principal y caminó alrededor de esta movido por la curiosidad de ver como era la vida de Renesmee Cullen, más allá de la famosa reportera de la sección policiaca.

Tal y como había notado Renesmee, su apartamento era como la casita de la chica o al menos un tanto parecido, esto dejó ver que ella era una chica práctica y que no necesitaba de ningún lujo para vivir feliz, Jacob siguió revoloteando por la sala hasta encontrarse con una vieja fotografía en donde se podía ver a Renesmee con un hombre a su izquierda abrazándola, ambos sonriendo y dado a que no tenían ninguna clase de parecido Jacob sintió celos de él, ese sentimiento era una mala señal que le dejaba ver que se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos así que dejó el marco donde estaba y se sentó en una silla del pequeño comedor.

-Ya estoy lista-anunció ella a su espalda, el se levantó y volteó a verla llevándose una gran sorpresa.

Renesmee llevaba consigo una gran maleta además que se había cambiado de ropa, hacía frío y por lo tanto llevaba puesto un abrigo negro que en contraste con su piel la hacía parecer más linda que nunca, también llevaba puesta una boina blanca que en conjunto con el resto de la ropa la hacían ver como una muñeca de porcelana, Jacob sintió de nuevo ese deseo de no separarse de ella, de protegerla en todo momento estuviera o no en peligro pero al recordar al hombre de la foto, la máscara de frialdad y desinterés se fijó de nuevo a su expresión.

Renesmee sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver que lo que parecía ser una chispa de interés por parte de él había desaparecido tan pronto como había llegado y lo que más le dolía era ver que de nuevo el rostro de Jacob reflejaba una nueva clase de dolor, esta vez era distinto pero ella no pudo ser capaz de adivinar que lo que Jacob sentía ahora eran celos.

-Si eso todo lo que vas a necesitar, entonces ya podemos irnos-dijo Jacob mientras se adelantaba hacia la puerta principal, pero Renesmee no dio ni un paso.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó él.

-Nada es solo que quisiera revisar unos mensajes en mi teléfono-respondió ella mirando hacia el teléfono.

-No tardes mucho, te esperaré en el auto junto con la maleta-se limitó a decir Jacob antes de salir de la casa.

Renesmee marcó el número de sus padres, quería hablar con ellos para asegurarse que ellos estaban a salvo y felices, nadie contestó al primer llamado así que lo volvió a intentar.

-¿Bueno?-contestó Bella, su madre.

-Mamá ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien Nessie, ahora que llamas nos sentimos más tranquilos, sabíamos que no llamas a diario pero ya teníamos más de una semana sin saber de ti-

-Tienes razón mamá, lamento el haberlos preocupado, pero he tenido algunos problemitas, nada de que preocuparse-

-Espero que se resuelvan pronto cielo, tu padre y yo estábamos preocupados, creíamos que te había pasado algo, desde lo que le pasó a Nahuel tu padre se pone más nervioso que antes cuando no sabe de ti-

-Lo se mamá, pero él tiene que estar tranquilo, de hecho ¿me lo podrías comunicar?-

-Ahora él no está, salió a comprar unas cosas y me dejó aquí esperando a ver si llamabas-

-Bueno, esta bien mamá, pero dile que no se preocupe que…-Nessie titubeó para buscar la expresión correcta, un asesino la buscaba para matarla pero ella no quería que sus padres se preocuparan, no quería causarles angustia alguna, no después del accidente de Nahuel-…dile que estoy bien, que llamaré menos pero que no se preocupen ni él ni tú, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si Nessie, pero por favor hija cuídate, eres lo único que nos queda y esa cuidad es tan grande…-

-Mamá, ¿Qué te acabo de decir?, no te preocupes, yo se me cuidar sola, créeme no me pasará nada, pero ya me tengo que ir, los llamo luego, los quiero-

-Y nosotros a ti cariño-dijo su mamá y luego Nessie colgó.

Renesmee miró por última vez su casa, no sabía por cuanto tiempo tendría que estar fuera de ella, fue entonces cuando vio algo que no podía olvidar, el marco que estaba sobre el mueble de madera en la sala, la única fotografía que le quedaba de él, de Nahuel.

Nessie la tomó consigo y cerró la puerta de su casa, miró hacia el auto negro que la esperaba y se prometió a si misma que aliviaría el dolor de Jacob aunque él no lo admitiera, y que ella se mantendría a salvo por el bien de sus padres, no sería ella quien les trajera más dolor.

-Sube, te congelarás allí afuera-dijo Jacob desde el lugar del piloto, los pensamientos de Renesmee la mantenían absorta en su mente sin que se diera cuenta de la tormenta que se desataba sobre ella, al final subió al auto y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó él al verla tan sumergida en recuerdos, hasta ahora había visto en ella a un ser alegre y ver a esa chica castaña con la expresión tan triste le encogió el corazón.

-Es solo que me acordé de alguien a quien quise mucho-respondió ella sin mucho ánimo, Jacob sintió culpabilidad por haber preguntado.

-No debí…-comenzó a disculparse Jacob pero Nessie lo interrumpió.

-Tranquilo, no fue tu culpa que él tuviera ese accidente-susurró ella perdiéndose de nuevo en el recuerdo.

-De verdad no tienes por que contármelo-la atajó Jacob antes de que ella pudiera continuar pero Nessie lo mal interpretó.

-Tienes razón, no debo contártelo, después de todo tú solo quieres una relación de protector-protegida-admitió ella, Jacob estuvo a punto de contradecirla pero dejó las cosas así, él mismo se debía poner límites.

-Debo pasar a la comisaría, ¿te importaría acompañarme?-preguntó Jacob cambiando de tema.

-Bueno…pensaba en ir al supermercado a comprar unas cosas-

-Sabes que no puedes andar sola hasta que nos aseguremos que no corres peligro-

-Entonces ¿Por qué me preguntas si me molestaría acompañarte si de cualquier manera tengo que ir contigo?-preguntó Renesmee contrariada, agradecía la protección pero no entendía la forma de comportarse de Jacob.

-Lo hice por educación, de otra manera pensarías que soy un mandón-respondió el sonriendo apenas, le gustaba ver el rostro de Renesmee que aún molesto era demasiado tierno.

-Se que lo haces para cuidarme y prometí no dar molestias así que vamos ya-Nessie aparentó estar tranquila pero la verdad se preguntaba cuando podría volver a tener una vida tranquila.

Jacob tenía que ir a la comisaría por unos cuantos informes acerca de la ubicación de James, ahora el no podía seguirlo por que pondría en riesgo a su protegida.

-Bueno y ¿Qué era eso que querías comprar?-preguntó Jacob al salir de la comisaría.

Renesmee sonrió al ver que él no había olvidado su petición y que se encontraba dispuesto a acompañarla.

-Quería comprar algunas cosas para tener en la alacena-

-Que vivas en mi casa no significa que tienes que mantenerla, los gastos de la comida y todo lo demás corren por mi cuenta-atajó Jacob.

-No puedo dejar que hagas eso, mi presencia en tu casa de por si ya significa una carga, déjame ayudarte con eso-pidió la chica mientras subían al auto.

-Velo de esta manera, ¿soy tú protector no?-

-Si y por eso…-pero antes de que ella pudiera continuar el continuó.

-Bueno yo estoy protegiendo tu dinero ¿eso no cuenta?-Jacob dejó escapar una risita entre dientes por primera vez.

Renesmee estaba asombrada de verdad, era alguien distinto a ese chico serio que había conocido la noche anterior, pero no lo culpaba después de todo la carrera de policía no era algo de risa.

Ambos llegaron al supermercado y al ver que Renesmee no ponía nada en el carrito, Jacob decidió mentir un poco.

-Esta bien, dejaré que pagues tú si eso te hace feliz-concedió él y Nessie comenzó a llenar el carrito de víveres y algunos postres.

-Vaya, tranquila en mi apartamento solo somos nosotros dos-bromeó Jacob al ver toda la comida que ella ponía dentro del carrito, no le preocupaba el precio en absoluto, pero no imaginaba a Renesmee cocinando todo aquello.

-No se desperdiciará nada-aseguró ella mientras se dirigían a la caja.

El amable cajero le sonrió a Renesmee de manera coqueta, Jacob pasó por alto ese gesto después de todo ella era libre para estar con quien quisiera, pero aún así no pudo evitar molestarse un poco, ¿era acaso que el cajero no se percataba de su presencia?

Al pasar el último de los artículos y al escuchar la cantidad del total de la compra, Jacob tiró una moneda al suelo, y como suponía Nessie se ofrecería a levantarla.

Renesmee se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que Jacob le había tendido una trampa al ver como el cajero pasaba una tarjeta que no era la suya sobre la terminal bancaria, se quedó atónita mientras que Jacob sonreía satisfecho.

Él había pagado las compras que ella había exagerado con tal de compensar un poco las cosas, se sentía moleta en mayoría pero más sorprendida y conmovida con lo caballeroso que Jacob podía ser, aún así no olvidaría lo sucedido.

Jacob cargó todo hasta el auto, Renesmee iba enfurruñada, él a pesar de marcar una distancia la trataba con toda la amabilidad posible, ella quería dar algo a cambio.

-No te enojes, pero de otra manera no me hubieras permitido pagar-se disculpó Jacob al cerrar la cajuela.

-¿Al menos me permitirás cocinar?-rezongó Nessie subiendo al auto y mientras Jacob subía al auto no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido realmente ella estaba empeñada en hacer algo para ayudarlo y aunque cuidarla era algo que ella no debía pagar, se sentía bien de ver como ella quería de alguna manera cuidarlo a él.

-Si eso hace que me perdones entonces estaré de acuerdo en que lo hagas-aceptó.

Renesmee no dijo nada más sobre el tema durante el camino de regreso, simplemente no sabía que decir, Jacob se sintió mal de ver como poco a poco Nessie dejaba de sonreír pero dudaba mucho que el no haberla dejado pagar fuera la verdadera razón de su silencio.

-Lamento ponerme de este humor pero es que me recuerdas a Nahuel-dijo Nessie al fin, justo al entrar al apartamento.

-¿Nahuel?-preguntó Jacob, sabía que con Renesmee no podía tener una relación tan estricta, ella ya en muy poco tiempo lo había intrigado demasiado como para dejar las cosas así.

-Él cuidaba de mí y no dejaba que yo pagara nada-explicó ella, pero al ver que él no decía nada agregó-lo siento, se que no quieres mezclar lo personal con tu trabajo y yo estoy hablando de más.

-No es eso Renesmee, es solo que tengo miedo de intrometerme donde no soy bienvenido-

-Sabes que no pienso eso de ti, que agradezco que estés cuidando de mí pero si te da problemas que te tome como un amigo, prometo tomar mi distancia-dijo Nessie seriamente.

-No quiero que tomes distancia, no sabemos cuanto tiempo estarás viviendo conmigo y que seamos amigos no nos hará daño-reconoció él y la dulce sonrisa que se extendió por el delicado rostro de ella le robó otra a él.

-¡Gracias!-dijo Nessie con entusiasmo y sin pensarlo lo abrazó, sin saber como reaccionar Jacob la acercó a él con ternura…

Alo0! Bueno gracias por leer y como quiero cambiar de frase…mmm…*pensando* puff ni idea jajaja en fin Quiero un Jacob! Jajajaja ¿y quien no? XD si les está gustando la historia pues ¿Qué creen? Aun no acaba! Jajaja así que pueden seguir con 5.-Pasado Doloroso atte. YoceCullen


	5. Pasado doloroso

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mi loca mente XD =D**

**SUMMARY:** Renesmee está en la mira de un peligroso asesino que le arrebata la tranquilidad en su vida, una paz que quizá solo el agente Black sea capaz de devolverle.

-¡Gracias!-dijo Nessie con entusiasmo y sin pensarlo lo abrazó, sin saber como reaccionar Jacob la acercó a él con ternura.

Al ver lo que había hecho Nessie dio un saltito hacia atrás sonrojándose, Jacob tuvo una extraña sensación de pérdida.

-Bueno, ¿tienes hambre?-preguntó Renesmee cambiando de tema.

-Un poco, pero tranquila que no te pelearé cocinar-le dijo él sonriendo.

Renesmee se puso a guardar las cosas dejando fuera las que iba a usar.

Al ver que Renesmee trataba de alcanzar una repisa alta sin poder alcanzarla.

-¿Por qué no pides ayuda?-preguntó Jacob tomándola por sorpresa mientras le pasaba el frasco que ella trataba de tomar.

-Gracias y no pido ayuda por que nunca me ha gustado depender mucho de otros hasta para esta clase de líos-explicó con media sonrisa.

-Tanto orgullo en alguien tan pequeño-bromeó él sin esperar una reacción así por parte de ella.

Renesmee dejó caer el frasco estrellándose en el suelo en miles de pedacitos y con unas lágrimas amenazando por salir de sus ojos.

-¡Renesmee! ¿Estas bien?-preguntó Jake alarmado tomándola por los brazos y viéndola a los ojos pudo ver el dolor que ella guardaba detrás de toda esa alegría.

La pobre chica comenzó a sollozar, Jacob la abrazo dulcemente y ella no pudo más, Jake sintió como el corazón se le encogía, él podía protegerla de todo menos del corazón.

-Perdona si dije algo que te lastimara, no quería decir que fueras orgullosa…-le decía Jake suavemente frotándole la espalda de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez.

-No fue tu culpa-dijo ella ahogando su voz por el pecho de él.

-Perdóname Renesmee pero no te entiendo-

-¿Puedo hablarte de algo muy personal?-preguntó Nessie viéndolo fijamente al despegarse de su pecho.

-Los amigos están para escucharse ¿no?-

Nessie tomó a Jacob de la mano en un gesto totalmente inocente, no había ninguna otra intención, solo quería llevarlo al sofá para poder hablar.

-La razón de que reaccionara de esa manera fue lo que dijiste-al ver que Jacob se disculparía de nuevo lo calló con la mirada-eso solo me lo había dicho Nahuel y el que tú lo dijeras me llegó hasta lo más profundo.

-Debiste estar muy enamorada de él-concedió Jacob resignado.

-Claro que lo amaba pero no como tú crees, Nahuel era mi hermano-explicó Renesmee dejando a un Jacob aún más confuso, ahora sabía que ella no sufría por amor pero recordó la foto de la casa de la chica.

-Pero no tienen ningún parecido-Renesmee levantó una ceja en interrogativa al no comprender-pude ver una foto tuya con él en tu casa y no parecen hermanos.

-El era mi hermano pero no compartíamos sangre, Nahuel era adoptado pero eso no nos importaba a mis padres ni a mí, sufrimos mucho cuando murió-dijo ella con la mirada perdida, a él no le gustaba verla así pero si era una forma de drenar el dolor de su herida, la escucharía todo lo que fuera necesario.

-Él fue quien murió en el accidente del que me hablaste-agregó Jacob.

-Si, él conducía una moto cuando un tráiler lo atropelló, murió al instante destrozándonos la vida, y tú en cierto modo te pareces mucho a él-Nessie lo miró fijamente.

-¿Me ves como a un hermano?-preguntó Jacob.

-No, como un hermano no, es solo que aún vienen a mi mente flashbacks que sacan a flote lo que he tratado de enterrar en todo este tiempo, pero me hace bien hablar con alguien, nadie sabía lo mucho que aún extraño a mi hermano hasta hoy que te lo he dicho a ti-

-Me alegro poder servir para algo, temía que estuviera actuando de manera equivocada contigo-Jacob sintió ese instinto de protección, más allá de su verdadera misión.

-Jacob…me siento segura contigo-dijo Renesmee mientras ponía una de sus pequeñas manos sobre la mejilla de él.

-Esa es la razón por la que estás conmigo-Jacob atrapó la mano de Nessie sin que ella pudiera retirarla, aquellas palabras le llegaron al corazón, ya no hablaban de protección física.

-Es algo más que eso-dijo Nessie y Jacob se fue acercando a ella, liberando a la chica y tomando su rostro entre ambas manos comenzó a besarla.

El corazón de Renesmee retumbaba contra sus costillas a toda velocidad, Jacob la llenaba de amor y ternura, y ella le entregaba lo que era a través de los labios.

-Nessie-dijo él como si fuera una palabra hermosa, usando por primera vez el diminutivo de Renesmee, ella no lo pasó por alto, supo el momento exacto en que esa barrera de dureza se había roto abriéndole el paso hacia el verdadero hombre que se ocultaba tras esa fachada de policía rudo.

Pero la sombra del pasado cubrió a Jacob sin que la luz de Nessie pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, pues pronto imágenes de Leah tirada en el suelo asaltaron la mente de Jacob, poniéndolo tenso, estaba relacionándose demasiado y ¿si las cosas terminaban mal? No, él no permitiría que a Renesmee le pasara nada, jamás.

Y para eso ella tendría que alejarse de él al terminar todo ese rollo de James, así que apuraría el paso del proceso y le devolvería la normalidad a la vida de la chica que estaba en frente de él, a esos ojos achocolatados que lo miraban y lo cautivaban tanto.

-Lo siento, ahora vas a pensar que me estoy pasándome de la raya y no querrás que esté en tu casa más tiempo y…-Renesmee se había puesto tan colorada como un tomate, por lo que sabía Jacob tan solo quería protegerla y nada más.

Renesmee sabía también que se estaba dejando llevar muy fácilmente por sus sentimientos, cosa que no era para nada bueno si tomaba en cuenta que él solo la estaba cuidando de un asesino que deseaba acabar con ella, y era hasta ese momento cuando lo había recordado.

-No quiero que te vayas de mi casa…por que no podría cuidarte como es necesario pero esto fue un error-a pesar de sus esfuerzos Nessie no pudo evitar sentirse rechazada y Jacob lo captó al vuelo-no me refiero al beso, si no a la situación…solo permíteme cuidarte y acabar la misión que me han asignado-la voz de Jacob había cambiado, ahora parecía distante como al principio pero esta ve no diría nada por que al acabar todo, Jacob Black saldría de su vida.

-Prometo que no te daré más problemas-Renesmee se puso de pie tratando de evitar que Jacob viera como las lágrimas salían por sus mejillas, por que si, ella había decidido dejarlo en paz y no forzar las cosas hacia algo que al final de cuentas no debería ni siquiera haber comenzado.

Pero eso no borraba el sabor de los labios de Jacob sobre los suyos, no borraba el hecho que ella hubiera abierto su corazón y revelado su pasado a alguien que aunque demostraba otra cosa decía que la distancia era lo mejor, nada borraba el hecho que se había sentido rechazada sin saber por que y lo peor era que nada ni nadie borraría lo que ahora sentía por Jacob Black.

Jacob pudo ver el débil intento de Renesmee por ocultar su decepción, él sabía que era su culpa y deseaba decirle que la quería y no deseaba verla triste por algo que a final de cuentas también el había querido y disfrutado pero también estaba consiente que si trataba de consolarla ahora no sabría que decirle y sobre todo no sabía si era capaz de resistirse a besarla de nuevo, así que la dejó.

-Iré a cocinar algo para la cena-dijo ella yendo ya hacia la cocina, el día se había pasado volando y ya había oscurecido.

Jacob estuvo a punto de decirle que él podía cocinar pero pensó que solo lo hacía para tener algo en que ocupar su tiempo y despejar su mente al igual que él, así que mientras ella estaba en la cocina, Jacob decidió ocupar su tiempo averiguando más sobre la posible ubicación de James y poder devolverle a Renesmee la vida que llevaba la chica antes de todo ese embrollo.

De acuerdo en los últimos informes de la comisaría, James no había atacado de nuevo pero tampoco había pistas de él por ningún lado y eso mantenía nervioso al policía.

Pronto la cena estuvo lista, Jacob lo supo en cuanto pudo oler el delicioso aroma de una carne al estilo BBQ acompañado con una pasta sazonada con especias junto con una sopa casera, no era demasiado complejo pero olía muy bien.

-Gracias…pero tú… ¿no vas a comer algo?-dijo él en cuanto se acercó a la mesa del pequeño comedor donde Renesmee ya colocaba la mesa tan solo para una persona.

-No tienes nada que agradecer y no, no voy a comer la verdad es que no tengo hambre-respondió ella con la voz fría y distante, algo que sobresaltó en gran manera a Jacob.

-Renesmee…-exacto, Jacob tenía que aclarar las cosas, ser sincera con ella y explicarle su temor de que resultara herida si se relacionaban más pero al parecer Nessie tenía sus propios planes en mente.

-Mira, ya déjalo Jacob, cada vez que intentas arreglar las cosas algo pasa y volvemos a la relación de un principio y como tú dices es mejor que dejes las cosas así-Renesmee endureció su semblante frenando lo que Jacob había estado a punto de decir-no quiero arruinarte la cena, así que por favor no la rechaces por tus preocupaciones por mi-ella le sirvió un plato de sopa-todo esta listo para servirse, espero no te moleste que no te acompañe pero necesito descansar, provecho-y diciendo esto Renesmee se volvió hacia el sofá y se recostó hecha un ovillo.

Jacob sintió como si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo en el corazón, en tan poco tiempo había logrado que una chica dulce e inocente se volviera dura y fría, era claro que él no la merecía y que como había dicho ella, las cosas eran peores cuando "se llevaban bien".

Él continuó comiendo o más bien solo mordisqueando las cosas, no podía comer cuando el peso de la culpa caía sobre sus hombros, pero no quería darle otra decepción a Nessie y probó de lo que estaba preparado, agradeciendo una rica comida casera a pesar de no poderla disfrutar del todo.

Jacob también necesitaba descansar, pero no lo haría sabiendo que Renesmee dormía en un sofá, de nuevo pensó en cambiarla a su habitación como la primera noche pero ella no lo tomaría a bien, tan solo la cobijó y al verla sumida en un sueño profundo puso debajo de su cabeza una suave almohada.

Esa noche Jacob no durmió, pensando en como serían las cosas de ahora en adelante, ¿Ella volvería a ser dulce con él? ¿Él sería lo suficientemente fuerte para rechazarla de nuevo?

Al parecer las cosas no fueron lo que él esperaba pues al pasar las semanas era tal y como Jacob equivocadamente había deseado en un principio, ella se limitaba a cocinar para dos pero comiendo por separado, limpiando la casa a pesar de las negativas de él pero haciéndolo solo por agradecimiento, ninguno de los dos comentaba sobre nada en especial.

Renesmee entre sus cosas llevaba su laptop y desde allí mandaba sus artículos a su trabajo, recibiendo la información para trabajar pues no salía del apartamento por su propia decisión ya que no quería pedirle a Jacob que la acompañara a lugares a los cuales podía evitar ir.

Ella solo salía cuando él necesitaba ir a la comisaría, o cuando necesitaban hacer compras para reponer lo faltante, ahora él era quien escogía las cosas y las pagaba sin que Renesmee dijera algo, ella trataba que su vida fuera como cuando él vivía solo así que no intervendría ni siquiera en algo tan cotidiano como eso.

Jacob trataba de hablar con ella pero las respuestas de la chica eran concretas y cortas, muy al estilo de solo si y no, realmente nunca hilaban una verdadera conversación.

Mientras tanto Renesmee sufría por que ella no era así y le costaba demasiado crear esa apariencia de dureza con la persona que la cuidaba en más de un sentido, con quien vivía por tiempo indefinido, y con quien a pesar de todo ella quería estar.

Pero eso era algo que no podía ser, ya la había rechazado una vez y estaba totalmente segura que no volvería a resistir otro rechazo por parte de Jacob, ella le cocinaba por que quería cuidarlo, pero no comía con él para evitar la convivencia y hacía esto con cada cosa que podía, aquellos intentos de conversación por parte de él eran incómodos para ella, pues era muy difícil ser tan cortante con la persona que era tan amable con ella pero Nessie cumpliría su promesa de no complicarle la vida y no entrometerse más allá de lo que la habían asignado.

Pero era inevitable negarse al hecho que él era encantador, cuidaba de ella de manera de la que pensaba no se daría cuenta con pequeños detalles como que lo oía venir a verla dormir mientras Nessie fingía dormir, como que cada ve que hacía compras no olvidaba llevar sus chocolates favoritos a pesar de que ella se negaba a pedirlos, que como todo un caballero le abría la puerta del auto, y más que nada no podía negar que cada vez que la miraba la hacía sentir querida y protegida, que ella lo miraba a escondidas y deseaba volver a tener la oportunidad de besarlo, algo que sin en cambio creía imposible.

Una tarde Jacob recibió una llamada desde la comisaría, aparentemente alguien había llamado por haber reconocido a James cerca de las afueras de la cuidad, Jacob era quien más enterado del caso así que él iría con un equipo para poderlo arrestar.

-Renesmee, tengo que salir a la comisaría pero volveré pronto-avisó Jacob mientras tomaba su chaqueta listo para salir.

-¿Te irás así como así? Me refiero a que ¿no voy a acompañarte?-preguntó Renesmee sentada frente a su computadora, realmente sorprendida pues en esos casos era él quien pedía que no se despegara ni un momento.

-No creo que un tiempo a solas te haga daño, además como te dije no tardaré mucho, no es necesario que vayas-Jacob no la arriesgarla a llevarla si de verdad esa llamada que había recibido era cierta.

Y no la llevaba por que no quería asustarla, no quería que se pusiera nerviosa a causa de la noticia que acababa de recibir, él iría tras ese James y lo capturaría para devolverle la paz a Nessie, una paz que él mismo creía haberle quitado.

Mientras tanto Renesmee se preguntaba por que Jake no la llevaba con ella, era tonto ponerse celosa pero ¿si estaba saliendo con alguien más?, bueno no tendría por que reclamar algo por que al fin de cuentas con la manera en que ella se comportaba no esperaba que Jacob no se cansara de ella al final.

Toc toc.

Nessie se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta por que nadie y absolutamente nadie los visitaba, era muy remota la posibilidad pero quizá Jacob había olvidado sus llaves.

Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta y al abrir no pudo ver a nadie, pero en el suelo había una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad, Nessie la levantó.

"Renesmee quiero decirte algo importante, por favor ven al parque atte. J."

La chica se quedó paralizada al leer esas palabras, ¿Qué querría decirle Jacob?, ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Nessie estaba segura que Jacob la esperaba allí, así que tomó un suéter ligero y se encaminó al parque.

La chica no pudo ver a Jacob por ningún lado, se preguntó por que le había mandado la nota si no iba a estar allí para esperarla, ella esperó unos 15 minutos pero él no llegó, el día ya estaba por terminar y estaba oscureciendo, Renesmee decidió regresar, en el apartamento hablaría con él.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?-susurró una voz que Renesmee nunca había podido llegar a olvidar, unos brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura, ella pudo sentir la punta afilada de un cuchillo dispuesto a herirla.

Alo0! Bueno se que esté debería ser el cap final por tratarse de un minific pero la verdad es que se alargó más de lo que debería así que pueden terminar la historia y saber que sucede con Renesmee con el sexto y último capítulo llamado…

6.-Protector Eterno, gracias Atte. YoceCullen


	6. Protector Eterno

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer pero la trama es mi loca mente XD =D**

**SUMMARY:** Renesmee está en la mira de un peligroso asesino que le arrebata la tranquilidad en su vida, una paz que quizá solo el agente Black sea capaz de devolverle.

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?-susurró una voz que Renesmee nunca había podido llegar a olvidar, unos brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cintura, ella pudo sentir la punta afilada de un cuchillo dispuesto a herirla.

-James-dijo ella en respuesta, en ese momento se sintió muy boba en ese momento, "Atte. J" era claro que le había tendido una trampa.

-Si soy yo y dudo mucho que alguien venga a tu rescate así que no me la pongas difícil y camina hacia ese auto sin llamar la atención-ordenó.

-Jacob te atrapará muy pronto-amenazó ella con todas sus esperanzas en que así fuera.

-Yo creo que no-dijo él mientras ambos subían al auto, su próximo destino…una pequeña casa aparentemente respetable, donde nadie pudiera sospechar que la famosa Renesmee Cullen pudiera estar secuestrada.

Mientras tanto desde el otro lado de la cuidad Jacob conducía de regreso a toda velocidad y se maldecía por haber confiado de esa llamada, en la casa donde supuestamente se escondía James tan solo había encontrado una nota que le había confirmado la trampa que contra su voluntad había sospechado.

"No debiste dejarla sin protección, ahora nunca volverás a verla", eso decía la nota que se había encontrado en el interior de la vieja y desgastada casa, ahora tan solo mantenía la esperanza de encontrar a Renesmee en su apartamento a salvo, y aunque era doloroso siquiera conllevar la idea, si a ella le pasaba algo la buscaría hasta el cansancio.

Jacob bajó de su auto apenas estacionado fuera de donde vivía y corrió rápidamente directo al apartamento, al abrir miró hacia todos lados esperanzado buscándola.

-¡Renesmee! ¡Nessie!-gritaba desesperado una y otra vez, pero nunca hubo respuesta, James se la había llevado.

Jacob golpeó la pared con fuerza sin siquiera sentir el dolor en los nudillos, pues la chica a la que cuidaba y amaba había desaparecido por haberla dejado sola, esto le confirmaba el peor de sus temores y ese temor era el arriesgarla debido a su labor, algo que no había podido evitar.

-¡Suéltame o mátame pero has algo!-reclamaba Renesmee desde el colchón donde estaba amarrada, mirando a su sicario con recelo, sabía perfectamente lo que James era capaz de hacer pero a esas alturas no le tenía miedo.

-No voy a hacer ninguna de esas dos cosas, tu querido policía merece una muerte de película y para eso prefiero que él quede al borde de la locura por haber fallado, tu muerte será su tiro de gracia-respondió James mirando a Renesmee desde una vieja silla de madera, la casa no estaba vieja pero si casi vacía.

Renesmee se estremeció ante los planes que él tenía para ella, pero no le preocupaba en absoluto lo que le pudiera pasar a su persona, le preocupaba lo que le pudiera pasar a Jacob, ahora su muerte estaba anunciada pero le dolía no poder volver a ver a Jake y no poder disculparse por los malos ratos.

No podía estar segura acerca de lo que Jacob haría para buscarla pero cualquiera que fuera no quería que lo hiciera, no quería para nada que se arriesgara por ella.

-No me importa que me mates, eso no te servirá de nada y quizá Jacob se sienta mal por mí pero no te dará la satisfacción que buscas-Renesmee estaba dispuesta a hacerle perder a James el interés por dañar a Jacob, esa sería su forma de pedirle perdón.

-Eso crees tú, la verdad es que él te ve como algo más que una simple protegida, no me digas que tú no te diste cuenta de ello-contradijo James con tono burlón mientras le lanzaba fotografías de ella misma con Jacob al lado, él los había estado vigilando.

-Él no me quiere como tú dices-protestó la chica.

-Ya veremos-sentenció él y Nessie empezó a sollozar, ¿Cuánto duraría esta pesadilla?

Y la respuesta fue exactamente mes y medio.

Jacob encabezó la búsqueda pero nunca logró dar con la pista correcta y cada vez que fallaba se sentía aún peor, era como si a Renesmee se la hubiera tragado la tierra junto con James.

Él se moría por tenerla de nuevo con él, salvarla y dejarla libre, pero no la mantendría a su lado no cuando desde un principio por su culpa ella estaba quien sabe donde con un asesino.

Jacob ahora estaba irreconocible, como si todo esto fuera un deja vú, una condena que tenía que volver a pagar, él pagaría el precio gustoso pero no Renesmee.

Mientras tanto Renesmee esperaba de nuevo a que anocheciera, otro día más allí cautiva sin saber nada del mundo, sin saber nada de Jacob.

-Parece que tu amado Jacob ya está en el límite-anunció James con regocijo en la voz.

-Sabes perfectamente que no tengo ni quiero tener nada que ver con Jacob Black-cada vez que hablaba de Jake aparentaba odiarlo para así hacer un débil intento de hacer que James perdiera el interés en dañarlo pero él no se daba por vencido.

-Miente todo lo que quieras pero hoy será tu última noche-sentenció James.

-Mátame ya si eso es lo que quieres pero no dejaras de ser una apestosa rata de coladera-

-No te desesperes, créeme Jacob disfrutara la escena y tú no tendrás por que preocuparte más-le aseguró James con tono burlón, Renesmee se estremeció al sentir que el fin se acercaba más, ¿Jacob sufriría con su muerte? ¿Atraparía a James? No lo sabía pero lo soportaría lo mejor posible.

Renesmee estaba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos cuando un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la puerta, "Jacob" pensó con alivio y terror a la vez, no quería que él se enfrentara con James, no si él corría peligro.

¡Ahora si maldito James vas a pagar lo que nos debes! Se oyó a lo lejos una voz ruda y seca seguida de pasos de varios hombres, no era para nada la de Jacob, Renesmee sintió escalofríos, si estos tipos eran capaces de amenazar al hombre que la había secuestrado se suponía podrían ser peores.

Renesmee luchó con desesperación un lugar donde poder esconderse mientras una lucha se oía en la otra habitación, sorprendida escuchaba con atención como James nunca llegó a mencionarla a ella, como si no quisiera que descubrieran que estaba allí, como si no quisiera que la mataran.

Pronto en lo que a Nessie le pareció una eternidad, la lucha cesó y dejó de escuchar forcejeos y golpes, y solo entonces con mucho esfuerzo intentó moverse del colchón con pies y manos atadas, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Entonces su mirada se llenó de horror al ver a James tirado en el suelo golpeado y sangrando aún a pesar de ya estar muerto, sofocó un grito ahogado.

Con mucho cuidado y sin tocar el cuerpo de él, buscó algo con que poder liberarse, algo debía encontrar pero sin embargo no lo logró.

Entonces al mover sus pies de regreso abrió la chaqueta de James y pudo ver el cuchillo con el que la había amenazado desde un inicio, se giró sobre si misma y lo tomó con las manos atadas a su espalda, comenzó a presionar contra las cuerdas que la mantenían prisionera y después de mucho esfuerzo y tiempo logró liberarse, lo mismo hizo con los pies y quedó libre totalmente.

Renesmee estaba en tal estado de shock que salió corriendo de allí sin gritar, trató de ubicar el lugar en donde estaba pero no pudo así que pidió ayuda a una señora que estaba subiendo a su auto.

Renesmee le pidió que la llevara al departamento de Jacob, él era todo lo que ella buscaba, no pensó en ir a la policía, no pensó en ir a ninguna otra parte que no fuera al único lugar donde se había sentido realmente segura, aquella amable señora se preocupó por ella en cuanto la vio así que la ayudó a llegar.

-¡Gracias!-dijo Renesmee utilizando la poca fuerza que aún tenía en el cuerpo y corrió hacia el apartamento.

Tocó la puerta con desesperación hasta que abrieron.

Creyó que era un sueño, una dulce alucinación antes de morir, por que allí estaba él, con gesto de sorpresa y dolor mezclados entre sí.

-Jacob…-y entonces Renesmee se desmayó, ya había conseguido verlo de nuevo, había conseguido sobrevivir, ya no importaba nada más.

-¡Nessie!-gritó Jacob con desesperación mientras alcanzaba a tomar a Renesmee en brazos evitándole un golpe en el suelo, la chica tenía aspecto demacrado no muy lejos del suyo, parecía agotada y débil.

"Maldito" pensó él mientras colocaba a Renesmee en el sofá, ahora estaba en sus brazos pero no sabía si estaba herida internamente, así que llamó una ambulancia esperando que Nessie estuviera bien.

-Renesmee por favor reacciona-pedía él pero ella simplemente no se movía y mucho menos podía decir algo, Jacob estaba más allá de la agonía por ver como ella solo parecía una muñeca de trapo sin signos de mejorar, si no hubiera sido por el pulso y la respiración, muy bien su palidez hubiera pasado por alguien sin vida.

La ambulancia tardó minutos eternos en llegar, Jacob claramente fue con ella en el vehículo viendo como la atendían y estabilizaban camino al hospital.

-Por favor necesitamos que se quede aquí hasta que el doctor la estabilice por completo-pidió una amable enfermera, Jacob sabia que no podría verla hasta que ella estuviera mejor pero la espera lo sacaba de quicio.

El celular de Jacob timbró solo una vez antes de que él contestara.

-Si, ella ya está conmigo-hizo una pausa al escuchar a su superior-ella no dará ninguna declaración hasta que se encuentre estable-otra pausa-¿Cómo que él está muerto?, de acuerdo hagan lo que tengan que hacer pero yo no me separaré de ella-y colgó el teléfono.

El tiempo pasaba y Jacob no podía más que esperar que Renesmee estuviera bien, y que no tuviera que pasar por algo como eso jamás.

-Señor Black-llamó el médico.

-¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Puedo verla?-preguntó Jake ansioso.

-La señorita Renesmee ha sufrido de graves signos de deshidratación y desnutrición, y por como ha despertado me temo que a entrado en una especie de shock pero no sabría decirle la causa pero fuera de eso no presenta ningún golpe ni lesión externa o interna-las palabras del doctor hicieron que Jacob pudiera respirar profundamente de nuevo, ella estaba bien dentro de los parámetros y miedos en su mente.

-¿Ella está despierta…?-preguntó Jacob dejando entre ver el enorme deseo de pasar a verla.

-Solo unos momentos, no debe agobiarla por ahora-advirtió el doctor, Black asintió.

Él entró con cautela a la habitación y allí estaba Renesmee viéndolo con ternura después de lo que Jacob había creído era su culpa.

-Jacob…-dijo ella con adoración y sonriente.

-Renesmee, ¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó él.

-Culpable-respondió ella.

-Sabes que no me refería a eso y además no tienes por que sentirte así, después de todo lo que sucedió si fue mí culpa, si no te hubiera dejado sola…-Jacob recordó él día en que descubrió que James tenía a Renesmee.

-No, tú me dejaste a salvo en tu apartamento, yo fui la que salió a su encuentro-

-Pero él me tendió una trampa y caí en ella como un iluso-

-Y también me tendió una a mí y eso no hizo ninguna diferencia por que ambos caímos, pero te desobedecí y lo siento-se disculpó Renesmee.

-Pero ¿por que fuiste? ¿Te amenazó?-preguntó Jacob, no podía evitar querer saber que la había hecho salir sin su protección.

-Me envió una nota, creí que eras tú quien quería verme en el parque, la nota iba firmada con tu inicial…-Renesmee se perdió en esa vaga esperanza de aquél día donde había creído poder arreglar las cosas con Jacob.

-Yo no te arriesgaría de esa manera, pero debí haberlo sabido, nunca debí haberte dejado sola-Jacob quería disculparse por todo, pero no quería llegar a decir aquellas palabras que lo delatarían, esas dos palabras que podrían cambiarlo todo.

-Deja ya de culparte, ya estoy a salvo y te agradezco todo el tiempo que has gastado cuidándome-agradeció la pequeña chica.

-No he gastado nada en absoluto, no cuando fuiste tú a quien cuidé-

Renesmee se sonrojó, la voz de Jacob era la única en hacerla sentir así.

Él tocó su mejilla y la piel de Nessie comenzó a hormiguearle, Jacob pareció quererse acercar a su rostro pero así como se acercó se alejó.

-Creo que ahora podré regresar a casa y volver a mi vida de antes-dijo ella sin mucho entusiasmo, pues hubiera deseado que él le dijera algo que la hiciera quedarse a su lado pero no lo hizo.

-Eso sería lo mejor, pero solo hasta que estés totalmente recuperada-concedió él y Renesmee se resignó, en cuanto saliera del hospital su vida y la de Jacob se separarían de nuevo.

Y así fue, Renesmee salió del hospital totalmente recuperada y lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder declarar en contra de su secuestrador fallecido, Jacob se encargó de aclarar el proceso de investigación, donde Nessie fue una pieza de vital importancia para resolver todas las dudas.

Renesmee volvió a su casa y a su trabajo, le dolió tanto apartarse de Jacob que al llegar a su hogar lo sintió distante y frío, como si esa fuera una casa desconocida para ella.

Y para Jacob no fue distinto, la despedida y el ver que Nessie guardaba sus cosas lista para irse no fue para nada sencillo, saber que no volvería a velar sus sueños, que no la vería cocinar otra vez, que ya no necesitaba de él.

Un día Renesmee daba una conferencia acerca de su experiencia y como podían evitarse problemas como el suyo en el caso de las mujeres, y respondiendo preguntas sobre el tema.

-¿Qué ha sido del agente Black?-preguntó una reportera desorientando a Renesmee por completo, ella no sabía que había sido de Jacob.

-Sinceramente no lo sé, pero espero que esté contento realizando su trabajo manteniendo a la cuidad a salvo junto con el resto de la policía de Los Ángeles-se limitó a decir ella, deseándole lo mejor.

La conferencia terminó pronto y Renesmee estuvo agradecida por ello pues mientras más enterrado quedara el asunto, quizá y solo quizá olvidaría a Jacob.

-Lo que dijiste fue mentira-dijo una voz por detrás de Renesmee, a ella se le erizó la piel al ver a Jacob en cuanto quedó frente a él-lo único que hecho en este tiempo ha sido extrañarte y arrepentirme de no hacer esto-y en ese momento la besó, por parte de ella no hubo ninguna resistencia, lo que tuviera que pasar no tendría importancia.

-Te amo Renesmee Cullen, te necesito y no permitiré que mis tontos temores te alejen de nuevo de mí-confesó él al separarse tan solo a centímetros de ella.

-Yo…-Renesmee no encontraba las palabras correctas.

-Entenderé si no sientes lo mismo por mi-le aseguró Jacob con un toque de dolor en la voz.

-Yo también te amo Jacob Black y no me importa si tengo que buscar un asesino que me persiga con tal de volver a estar a tu lado-bromeó ella.

-Eso no será necesario por que no me separaré de ti jamás-juró Jacob.

Después de ese día Jacob le confesó a Renesmee la verdadera razón que los había alejado desde el principio, ella comprendió todo a la perfección haciendo que la vieja herida de Jacob se cerrara al fin.

Ambos vendieron sus respectivos hogares y con el dinero compraron una pequeña casa en una zona tranquila y relativamente segura, con el resto pudieron organizar una hermosa boda, donde por fin ambos pertenecerían el uno al otro.

-Renesmee Cullen ¿acepta a Jacob Black como su futuro esposo?-

-Acepto-dijo ella orgullosa.

-Y usted Jacob Black ¿acepta a Renesmee Cullen como su futura esposa?-

-Acepto-juró feliz.

Y mientras el resto de la ceremonia se llevaba a cabo, Jacob aprovechó para susurrarle a Nessie al oído.

-Prometo ser tu protector desde hoy y hasta el último día de mi vida-juró.

Y entonces el novio pudo besar a la novia, llenando el ambiente de júbilo y alegría por que jamás existiría la fuerza suficiente para separarlos.

Alo0! Bueno pues ahora si es el final de los finales, en este minific, perdón por el final pero fue lo mejor que imaginé, de corazón espero les haya gustado esta historia entre Jake y Nessie, gracias de nuevo si leyeron la historia, espero pronto poder traer más historias =) atte. YoceCullen.


End file.
